The Iris
by ceddiebear
Summary: Lily hated James ever since her first year. But on their sixth, things had changed. And it all started with an essay. Lily's story of the Revelation series. Inspired by one of my favorite songs, "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls.


The Iris By: Ceddiebear A/N: This story is all from Lily's POV. It's the first L/J fic I'm working on.  
  
Disclaimer: The Entire Characters and spirit is from JK Rowling Herself... as all fan fics should be. Anyway, the inspiration started from a song called "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls... a great song and a great vision. I thank John Rzenik. I thank him.  
  
Chapter 1- I Was There, Right?  
  
Another day goes by as usual. The Slytherins bullying the students, teachers giving you a ton of homework, and even the boys getting to hold their girlfriend's hands. It's the same, as usual...but it's worth it. But nothing ends the day without being hero from those evil misfits, the Marauders. I hate those Marauders. I hate what they stand for. I hate their jokes, pranks and hexes. I hate them so much that I want to hit their faces with no reason. I hate most of all is James Potter. He is such a nuisance. He's the total moron that he really is. I wish he's from Slytherin, like the rest of the bullies.  
  
Well, not all the Slytherins are evil. Severus Snape is one cool guy. He shows me cool stuff in secret and even helps me with my homework. And yes, I really do like him, of course. Who woudn't? He's sweet, kind, cute and very warm-hearted. I just wish he would move to Gryffindor. Why on earth didn't we have a house-changing law in this situation. Oh well, here goes...  
  
I woke up today and my head usually hurts from all this stress and homework... oh, I do need to go back to bed. Anyway, I went to Potions class today... I needed to submit that invisible potion essay, but then I forgot it and I am trying needed an excuse to submit it tomorrow.  
  
"Miss Evans," said Professor Clemens to me while I was going to my seat. She was a tall, thin woman. And she was also pretty old. I mean, I can really see her wrinkles and liver spots all over her face. "I need to see your essay, please."  
  
My mouth wouldn't open an inch as I was trying to make an excuse. But then a voice came to me and said, "Lily's homework is with me, Professor. She forgot it in the common room."  
  
I looked back slowly and I saw James Potter handing a parchment to Professor Clemens. I thought that James must be doing a trick to make me fail in the exam and be in trouble and all. Professor Clemens examined the parchment very clearly and got amazed by the results.  
  
"Class," said the Professor. I had to cover my ears just for embarassment to go away. "Lily Evans is the very example for hardwork and perseverance that needs to be rewarded in the end. I give you, Miss Evans, full marks for giving such a tremendous essay." She started clapping her hands with amazement. "Let's give her a round of applause for Evans, shall we?" Everyone really clapped at me, almost a standing ovation. Even my best friend, Cecile, cheered very brightly and very loudly that the entire Hogwarts can hear the cheer. I hid my entire head at the bottom of the desk because I was very embarassed and I was so red that I really need to hide it with a paper bag. But I looked back and saw James actually smiling at me. Oh, man. I need to hit his face if the essay goes wrong.  
  
After the classes, I went back to the common room to find the parchment with my essay in it. I looked everywhere in the room. It wasn't much there, even in the Girl's Dormitory. Now, I was tired. I sat on the bed, trying to remove the sleepyness of my eyes. But in a sec, I went flat on my bed with my uniform on, then I felt a uncomfy lump lying in the sheets. I went under my sheets, and there it is. My essay was sleeping under the covers of my bed. I grabbed it on my hands and I went back to bed automatically asleep.  
  
The next day, Cecil woke me up with a smile on her face. She almost yelled put in my ear, "GOOD MORNING!" It was kinda loud and almost gonna make my ears bleed. But then, she was my alarm clock. It was her job to wake me up loudly. Heh heh.  
  
Ok, I forgot to tell you about Cecile O'Harris. She's my best friend. Very bubbly and cheerful and very weird... and I really like her. Long blond hair, blue eyes, almost my height, and always happy. As in, I never seen her cry before, not in my life.  
  
"Morning, Ces," I said with a tiring smile. "What day is it today?"  
  
Cecile checked her magical organizer. "It's Wednesday. A Quidditch day. Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Need to cheer Thomas Crimson, cute Hufflepuff seeker and try to get his autograph..."  
  
"Ces, Why do you always talk about Thomas Crimson? He's not the cutest seeker, you know. And we need to go to the Quidditch field at exactly 9:30 for the game."  
  
"Right." Cecile and I both changed into our uniforms and dashed down to the very crowded Great Hall.  
  
We sat down in the Gryffindor table with a lot of strange looks from people. I really don't know what was going on. But then, they all cheered and said, "Congrats, Lily. You were the first person to ace Clemens' essays." I said nothing. I just smiled and smiled as I was going to sit down.  
  
I looked at Potter while he was hanging out with his friends. He was pretty much crying, though. I'm not sure. He cried softly and his friends were conforting him as Potter sobbed away. Is that the reason why he gave me his homework in my name on it? I'm not really sure. I'm not his biggest fan, you know.  
  
I went close to them and said, "What's wrong with Potter?" It was with a tone that sounded a bit bossy. No one replied. They just keep on confronting James and keep on saying things like, "It'll be fine," and, "We'll be here for you, James. I promise."  
  
Potter replied with a whisper, "Thanks, guys. I need this a lot. You guys are the greatest people I want to be with,"  
  
Honestly, I was kinda touched with what they were doing with Potter. I never knew it was so sorrowful to see somebody cry. I really was. I don't know, Potter. I was there, right? I was there just looking at you sorrowfully while I see you cry. I was there when all of this happen. I was there for you.  
  
Man, I need to tighten up a bit more to what I'm saying. After then, I left him alone and went back to my seat, really quiet.  
  
Ces keep bothering me questions on what happened to me and why I was almost crying. My reply was, "I just got something in my eye. No big deal." I was lying. I'm obviously lying. But she looked at me and smile, and I smiled back.  
  
A/N: Review. Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee? This is my first L/J Fic. I need enough comments. Thanks.  
  
Ceddiebear 


End file.
